1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of layout compaction for increasing degree of integration in a semiconductor integrated circuit. This method includes a correction method of mask pattern for modifying in advance a semiconductor mask pattern used for manufacturing semiconductor integrated circuits so that a transfer image close to a desired design pattern can be obtained.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, the circuit scale has been increased due to a tendency of multi-functionalization in a semiconductor integrated circuit, accompanying this, the area of a semiconductor integrated circuit has also been increased in proportion to the circuit scale. Whereas, recently, in order to control the manufacturing cost at a low level, restriction of the area to increase is in now rapidly in progress. Further, in order to obtain a high-speed operation, segmentalization in manufacturing process is promptly in progress. To restrict increase of the area as well as to realize a segmentalization in manufacturing process taking account of a required circuit scale and circuit area, it is indispensable to increase the degree of integration at the stage of designing as well as to provide a minute pattern close to the limit of manufacturing ability. Furthermore, when an integrated circuit is manufactured close to the limit of manufacturing ability, an optical proximity effect will appear remarkably.
For a producible layout pattern which is a repetition of an identical pattern or a two-dimensional layout of an identical patter, in order to make the area small, it is indispensable a layout in which the optical proximity effect is taken account of. As for items that have such a layout pattern, a static random access memory, what is called SRAM and a dynamic random access memory, what is call DRAM are typical. In layout in which an identical pattern is disposed repeatedly in all directions such as a SRAM or DRAM, the layout, in which the optical proximity effect is taken account of, can be designed relatively easily.
In this case, it is not always designed with a layout pattern conforming to a process standard but there are many cases where a layout pattern is designed in a dimension smaller than an ordinary process standard.
Whereas, a layout pattern for a circuit that carries out logical operation is designed with a different layout pattern according to respective function. Further, there may be a case where layout patterns disposed on the periphery are different from each other depending on the functions to be provided. Consequently, combinations of them become huge in number. Accordingly, in general, a layout, in which the optical proximity effect is taken account of, is carried out with optical proximity correction by means of a computer-aided design, what is called CAD. An example of the optical proximity correction is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 80486/1993. The optical proximity correction is sometimes called OPC for short.
Further, layout compaction also is also carried out by means of the computer-aided design. FIG. 18 shows a flow of a conventional case where, a layout data of an existing semiconductor integrated circuit is compacted and is converted into a mask pattern.
First of all, a compaction process of a layout data is carried out on the layout data file 11 at the compaction step 12. The compacted layout data is stored in the layout data file 13. The compaction process is to compact spaces among polygonal figures contained in a layout data, in some cases, the width of the pattern is also compacted to compact the area of a semiconductor integrated circuit.
In the verification step 14, the layout data contained in the layout data file 13 is verified whether or not the same conforms to a process standard. Further, in the verification step 14, it is confirmed whether or not the layout data contained in the layout file 13 is in a conjunction relationship identical as the layout data contained in the layout data file 11. Still further, in the verification step 14, a simulation of transistor operation is made to confirm whether or not the circuit operates normally.
In case where the result of the simulation is not correct, the layout data contained in the layout data file 11 is corrected, or the condition of the compaction process executed in the compaction step 12, and the compaction process is carried out again. In case where the result of the simulation is correct, the layout data file 13 is transferred to the optical proximity correction step 15. In the optical proximity correction step 15, after carrying out OPC process appropriate for manufacturing the semiconductor integrated circuit, a mask layout data is generated and is stored in the mask layout data file 16. The compaction standard for this case is limited to a process standard.
However, in a large-scale semiconductor integrated circuit, not only a repetition of an identical pattern exists such as a SRAM and DRAM, but also a random logic circuit also exists; this random logic circuit will become large in size. Due to this reason, in designing of a semiconductor integrated circuit, it is impossible actually to carry out a layout, in which the optical proximity effect is taken account of, in advance, on respective circuit layouts.
Further, carrying out a layout in which the optical proximity effect is taken account of means that the layout has to be modified when a manufacturing condition of the semiconductor integrated circuit is changed resulting in a layout design poor in production efficiency.
It is an object of the present invention to carry out layout compaction in which optical proximity effect is taken account of relative to irregularly disposed layout patterns contained within design data of semiconductor integrated circuits. More particularly, it is an object of the invention to provide a method of layout compaction that is capable of increasing the degree of integration of the semiconductor integrated circuit devices.
It is another object of the invention to provide a method of layout compaction that is capable of generating compaction conditions for carrying out a layout compaction process optimized to a manufacturing condition of a semiconductor integrated circuit.
It is still another object of the invention to provide a method of layout compaction that is capable of verifying whether or not any difference is caused in electrical characteristic resulting in a failure in the operation of the semiconductor integrated circuit by carrying out comparison between the result of a layout compaction and the data before the compaction is carried out.
The method of layout compaction according to the invention includes a compaction control step, an optical proximity correction condition generation step (hereinafter, referred to as OPC condition step), a layout compaction step, a first verification step, an optical proximity correction step and a second verification step.
In the compaction control step, a compaction condition appropriate to an input layout pattern is generated.
In the OPC condition generation step, an optical proximity correction condition in which the compaction condition is taken account of generated by the compaction control step.
In the layout compaction step, a compacted layout pattern is generated by carrying out a compaction of the input layout pattern in accordance with the compaction condition.
In the first verification step, the input layout pattern and the compacted layout pattern are received as data and a comparison is made between the input layout pattern and the compacted layout pattern to verify that the compacted layout pattern performs circuit operation properly. In case where any problem is found, a first error data is outputted.
In the optical proximity correction step, an optical proximity effect is corrected in accordance with an optical proximity correction condition relative to the compacted layout pattern, and an optical proximity corrected layout pattern is generated.
In the second verification step, the compacted layout pattern and the optical proximity corrected layout pattern are received as data and a finish pattern to be formed on a wafer the optical proximity corrected layout pattern is obtained. A comparison is made between the compacted layout pattern and the finish pattern to verify that the optical proximity corrected layout pattern is formed properly. In case where any problem is found, a second error data is outputted.
Thus, a generation of a compaction condition for the compaction control step is controlled based on the first error data and the second error data.
According to the above-mentioned method, a compaction of a layout pattern can be carried out under a condition where influence of the optical proximity effect is taken account of and the area thereof can be made smaller than a compaction condition limited to a process standard. Further, since the compaction is carried out while carrying out comparison and verification of an electrical characteristic between the initial input layout pattern and the compacted layout pattern using a simulation, hardly a large difference occurs between the electrical characteristic of the initial layout pattern and the electrical characteristic after carrying out the layout compaction. As a result, a circuit structure that shows a desired electrical characteristic can be realized with a layout pattern with a smaller area.
Further, according to the above-mentioned method, a finish pattern to be formed on a wafer by the optical proximity corrected layout pattern is obtained by means of a simulation. The compaction is carried out while carrying out a comparison between the compacted layout pattern and the finish pattern and carrying out verification that the optical proximity corrected layout pattern is formed properly. As a result, it is made possible to generate a compaction condition for carrying out a layout compaction optimized to a manufacturing condition of a semiconductor integrated circuit device. Furthermore, it is made possible to verify whether or not the optical proximity corrected layout pattern is formed properly.
In the above-mentioned method of layout compaction of the invention, the compaction control step includes, for example, a minimum layout condition extraction step, a basic pattern extraction step, and a compaction condition extraction step.
In the minimum layout condition extraction step, a producible minimum layout condition is extracted based on optical proximity effect information.
In the basic pattern extraction step, the input layout pattern is resolved into a plurality of basic patterns.
In the compaction condition extraction step, a compaction condition is generated based on the minimum layout condition extracted by the minimum layout condition extraction step and the plurality of basic patterns extracted by the basic pattern extraction step.
According to the above-mentioned method, a compaction condition taking account of the optical extraction effect can be generated by extracting a minimum layout condition from the optical proximity effect information, calculating minimum dimension of a producible layout pattern based on the minimum layout condition and setting the lower limit of the compaction. Further, by resolving the layout pattern to be compacted into a plurality of basic patterns, respective compaction condition can be set to each basic pattern and a high effective compaction can be realized.
In the above-mentioned method of layout compaction of the invention, the first verification step includes, for example, a pattern comparison step, a delay conversion step and a delay verification step.
In the pattern comparison step, a differential pattern between the input layout pattern and the compacted layout pattern is extracted.
In the delay conversion step, a capacitor capacity is calculated based on the extracted differential pattern extracted in the pattern comparison step, and the capacitor capacity is converted into a delay value.
In the delay verification step, verification for any operational problem due to a delay variation is carried out based on the delay value calculated by the delay conversion step.
According to the above-mentioned method, by calculating a capacitor capacity based on the differential pattern, converting the capacitor capacity into a delay value and comparing with a limit condition of the delay value indicating a limitation where no influence is given to the circuit operation due to a delay, it is made possible to carry out a high speed verification of circuit operation. Accordingly, it is not necessary to carry out verification of operation by extracting a parasitic capacity from the compacted layout pattern and carrying out a simulation.
In the above-mentioned method of layout compaction according to the invention, the compaction control step includes, for example, a capacity conversion step, a pattern conversion step and a compaction condition extraction step.
In the capacity conversion step, an allowable value of delay time variation in the input layout pattern is converted into a capacitor capacity variation allowable value.
In the pattern conversion step, the capacitor capacity variation allowable value is converted into a layout variation allowable pattern.
In the compaction condition extraction step, a conversion condition is generated based on the layout variation allowable pattern obtained in the pattern conversion step.
According to the above-mentioned method, while directing the viewpoint to a variation of delay time in electrical circuit, by converting the variation range of delay time wherein operation of the electrical circuit is ensured into a capacitor capacity and by converting the variation range of capacitor capacity into a differential pattern in the layout pattern, amount of the pattern variation due to the compaction can be determined. In this manner, since a compaction condition can be set, a high efficient compaction can be provided.
In the above-mentioned method of layout compaction, the compaction control step includes, for example, a minimum layout condition extraction step, a basic pattern extraction step, a first compaction condition extraction step, a capacity conversion step, a pattern conversion step a second compaction condition extraction step and a compaction condition selection step.
In the minimum layout condition extraction step, a producible minimum layout condition is extracted based on an optical proximity effect information.
In the basic pattern extraction, the input layout pattern is resolved into a plurality of basic patterns.
In the first compaction condition extraction step, a first compaction condition candidate is generated based on the minimum layout condition extracted in the minimum layout condition extraction step and the plurality of basic patterns extracted in the basic pattern extraction step.
In the capacity conversion step, a delay time variation allowable value in the input layout pattern is converted into a capacitor capacity variation allowable value.
In the pattern conversion step, the capacitor capacity variation allowable value is converted into a layout variation allowable pattern.
In the second compaction extraction step, a second compaction candidate is generated based on the layout variation allowable pattern obtained in the pattern conversion step.
In the compaction selection step, a easier compaction condition is selected out of the first compaction candidate obtained in the first compaction condition extraction step and the second compaction condition candidate obtained in the second compaction extraction step.
According to the above-mentioned method, by selecting second compaction condition out of the first and second compaction condition candidates, it is made possible to set a condition producible and ensuring proper operation of the electrical circuit. According, it is made possible to reduce the processing time for the entire layout compaction.
In the above-mentioned method of layout compaction of the invention, it is characterized that the compaction control step outputs, for example, a data of the width of the layout pattern and a data of the space between the layout pattern and the neighboring another layout pattern in a pair as a compaction condition.
In the above-mentioned method of layout compaction according to the invention, it is preferable that the compaction condition is altered depending on the results of the first and second verification steps.